Not so first date
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Fallingskies (Ben/jimmy Au) the boys go ice skating Fluff and feels:)


disclaimers; don't own FallingSkies nor any if the characters 'pouts' but if you read my bio you will know I'm very fond of doing lots of Ben/jimmy Au's don't ask why I just love them together, Pairing is BoyXBoy so if dont like don't read. Enjoy! also please feel free to leave a review it lets me know people read and actually like my Au's :p

* * *

*Quick back story on the boys past*

Okay so the deal is Ben's nineteen Jimmy's seventeen both in college living together and are dating but a year ago they where seeing each over in secret, when their family's found out about them sneaking around they weren't thrilled about them being together and said they had to break up but when they refused their family's basically disowned them both; kicked them out even though ben and jimmy still loved their family's. but with all the sneaking around and the drama that happened they never really had the chance to experience a proper first date out as a couple but now they can so here it is

* * *

Jimmy shivered automatically as they entered the rink. It wasn't that cold for him - he was wearing a long-sleeved gray t-shirt and about three other shirts.

"I can't believe you've never gone ice-skating before," he said to his boyfriend - that word was going to sound weird for a while - as he headed up to the counter to the left of the entrance to exchange his shoes for skates.

"Never had the opportunity," Ben chuckled, following cautiously.

"You visited New York City to see your grandparents for new years last year. Are you telling me you never went to the Central Park ice rink? Not once?"

"Well, I went," Ben answered, before glancing down embarrassed. "But I was to…scared so I just watched the others..."

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled comfortingly before handing his own shoes over and getting ice skates.

"You're wearing two pairs of socks right?"

"Yes," Ben pulled off his own shoes and handed them over, "but I don't understand why."

"Because skates are deadly," Jimmy answered, sitting on the ground to pull his pair on. "If you don't wear at least two sets of socks, they will rub your ankles down to the bone, trust me, I've been there."

Ben snorted rubbing way the fog that had formed on his glasses, he gaze down at his pair of skates in something akin to confusion. jimmy took pity and shuffled over.

"Here, let me," he took one of the skates, gripped Bens ankle and pushed it on firmly, before tying the laces tightly. He repeated for the other shoe, then sat back and tied his own.

"Thanks," Ben mumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"No worries," Jimmy pushed himself to his feet, taking a few unsteady steps until he gained his balance. He held out his hand and Ben gripped it tightly, and rose up too. With Jimmy along side him, he took a few steps towards the rink in his skates.

"This doesn't seem so hard," he murmured.

"You're walking," jimmy pointed out. "Walking's easy. C'mon."

Ben didn't let go of Jimmys hand as they made it to the edge of the rink. Jimmy stepped down onto the ice with ease, wriggling his hand out of Bens briefly to skate in a small circle.

"Still got it," he grinned, holding his hand back out. Ben took it and intertwined their fingers before putting his right foot down, testing the waters, so to speak ironically. Holding onto the wall around the rink, he put his other foot down.

Jimmy hummed cheerfully, as he waited for Ben to find his feet on the ice. He rubbed his thumb in a comforting circular motion on Bens hand.

"Come on," he whispered, skating backwards a little so their hands were outstretched. "Just push away from the wall, one foot in front of the other."

Ben pushed one foot forward and then the other and let go of the wall. For moment, he was standing easily on the ice, holding Jimmys hand and a smile was threatening to bloom across his face. Then he shifted his foot, the tiniest movement, and his legs went out from underneath him, and he toppled to the side, dragging Jimmy down on top of him.

Jimmy shook with silent laughter, before pushing himself backwards.

"Bambi," he grinned at Ben who quirked his lips back. "Come on."

He pulled both of them to their feet, Ben reaching to grip the wall again. "You'll get the hang of it, don't worry. If you want, we can skate around the edge, so you can use the wall for support."

"What about you?"

"I'll still be skating with you, don't worry."

"But don't you want to skate on your own?" Ben nodded around the rink.

"No, I want to skate with you."

Ben looked unconvinced, his mouth twisting a little. Jimmy squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

"I came here to skate with you and I'm skating with you. I don't care how we skate, I just want us to skate together."

Bens face turned a little pink, and he ducked his head a little. Jimmy watched him fondly, thinking about how different he was with him from with his friends. He tugged on Bens arm.

"Come on, I'll have you skating like a pro in no time."

They spent the next forty-five minutes, just skating around the rink. At some point, Ben became confidant enough to skate without holding onto the wall all the time although he refused to let go of Jimmys hand - which neither of them were complaining about - and they never skated far from the edge. He fell a couple more times and near the end of their time there, he started skating holding the wall again after a nasty fall, that ended in a small argument- that was forgotten immediately, of course. But overall, Ben thought he did well.

Somewhere in the middle, they ran into one of Jimmy's old friends, Margaret, a blonde who looked to be in her mid twenties, she smiled and fist-bumped him.

"Hey," Jimmy crowed, as they met her. "It's the Maggster."

"And it's James junior," she joked back. "Been some years, I noticed."

"Yeah, well, this is my first time skating, in about six," Stiles glanced to see how Ben was doing. "Maggie, this is Ben, my, uh, boyfriend."

"Oh. Oh," the Maggie nodded in understanding. "Well, actually, I'm here on a date too, I just stopped by cause I almost didn't recognize you with your hair cut shorter then usual you can actual see your face" She mocked lightly "What happened to the mop?"

"Cut it off," Jimmy shrugged smiling. "Anyway, shouldn't keep you."

The 'Maggster" grinned. "I can take a hint. See you."

She skated away.

"Who was that?" Ben asked, his face flushed a little pink from the cold and the fun, Jimmy assumed.

"That's Margret. She prefers to be called Maggie and I just call her the Maggster because it's fun."

"How do you know her?"

"From this thing my family used to do...You know before all the shit happened last year."

jimmy swallowed past the lump in his throat as he turned to Ben and smiled. He had a feeling it came out wobbly, from the way Ben squeezed his hand.

"Come on, let's skate."

At the end of it, when jimmy led him off of the rink, Ben was fighting to keep the grin off his face.

"Well? How was that for a not so first date?" Jimmy asked casually, but he had a feeling that chewing his lip a little gave away how worried he was that it had been a disaster or that Ben had hated it. He tensed the tiniest bit, anticipating the reply.

"It was perfect," Ben beamed and just grinned at Jimmy. Jimmy relaxed and smiled back, a little shy and caught off-guard. He'd never seen Ben this happy in a while and, now that he was again, he just wanted to make Ben this happy as often as he could.

"Let's get our skates off," Jimmy headed away from the rink and crouched to untie his laces, pulling his skate off, one by one. Ben paused, to watch him, a fond expression on his face, before following.

"Where we going now?" he asked.

"There's a café round the corner that does great ice smoothies," Jimmy pulled his own sneakers on.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. Besides it's tradition. Every time, I came here with my family, we always sat in the café afterwards to eat and drink an ice smoothies."

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin that," Ben replied. Jimmy flashed him a smile as they exited the ice rink onto the street. They had only been in for around fifty minutes but it was getting dark and jimmy could already see stars twinkling above them. He huffed out a breath, the air turning cloudy in front of him.

"Hey, I can see my breath," he exclaimed.

"Maybe we should get a couple of hot drinks to go as well as the smoothies," Ben suggested, falling into step beside him.

Jimmy rubbed his hands together and shivered for real, this time. "Maybe."

Ben wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "Definitely. I don't want my boyfriend freezing to death on our first proper date."

Jimmy grinned shyly. "The café's just around this corner."

Ben rubbed his hand up and down Jimmys arm, trying to heat him up a little. The café was small and quaint and cozy. He held open the door, a blast of heat coming from inside.

Jimmy headed straight for the counter to order. Ben found them a little corner table that offered an illusion of privacy.

"Hey," Jimmy returned with the drinks. "Lemon Ice Smoothie. It's all they've got. And I swear to you, it's lemon."

Ben grinned, taking one of the cold drinks off his hands. "I trust you."

Jimmy sat in the chair next to him, dragging it a little closer. "You were good on the ice. Better than I was, my first time."

"I had a good teacher," Ben answered, trying the smoothie.

"I'm not that good. I just showed you what I did"

"Best teacher I've ever had. In fact," ben leaned forward a little, his lemony breath tickling Jimmys nose, "best first date I've ever had."

"And you've had loads, I guess."

"three actually. The secret one with justin, a girl called andy and this one."

"Huh," jimmy stared down into his drink.

"Is something wrong?" Bens fingers pressed on Jimmys chin, pushing his face up to look at him.

"No, no, I just didn't want to gloat," Jimmy mumbled. Bens thumb stroked gently along his jaw.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I loved it."

Jimmy flicked his eyes up to look at Bens. "Me too. I don't have much to compare to, but I really enjoyed myself. It's the first time I've gone back to the ice rink since-"

It was at this point Ben realized just how important this date had been to Jimmy. Not just because it was a date, but also because jimmy was showing him something private, something special. They'd gone to the very place Jimmy had associated with his family, even gone to the café that was a part of their tradition. Jimmy was letting him in.

"I know," Ben nodded gently. "It was perfect."

It was the cliché rom-com movie moment, where the protagonists were staring into each other's eyes and the café had low romantic lighting and they had just finished saying sweet things to each other and they leaned forward to kiss…

Then jimmys elbow got in the way and he knocked his ice smoothie all over himself. He leapt up with a yell.

"Omfucking god, cold, cold, it's cold," he shook out his shirt and glared at Ben who was laughing in his seat. "Shut up."

"You're right, are you okay?" Ben mopped up the spill.

"Just cold and sticky," Jimmy grumbled, smoothing down his wet top.

"We should get home, got classes in the morning" Ben scooped up the trash and dumped it in the bin. "Will you manage?"

"Yeah," Jimmy answered quietly.

"The car is around the corner," Jimmy looked at him worriedly, but took his cold hand and lead him out the café. Jimmy quirked his lips in a smile as a sign that he'd been listening and followed, but he was quiet all of a sudden and Ben kept glancing over to see if he was okay.

Ben kept an eye on him in the car. He looked alright, just seemed really quiet. Ben mused to himself as he drove back to The flat.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously as they neared.

"Fine," Jimmy gazed out the window, picking absently at the hem of his wet t-shirt.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know there's something wrong," Ben answered. "You can tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, I-I spilt the smoothie all over myself," Jimmy mumbled, looking down at his stained top.

"Is that all? You had me worried," Ben relaxed.

"Never mind," Jimmy sighed, looking back out the window.

"Jimmy?" Ben pressed after a few more minutes of silence.

"I just thought everything was going really well," he suddenly burst out, "and I was enjoying myself and you were too and we were getting on really well and we were in the café and you said everything had been perfect and there was no one else around and we were in the café I went to with my family so it was really special and you understood and I had it all planned out and I just…"

"Just what?" Ben looked to him.

"Ijustreallywantedtokissyourightthen," Jimmy muttered under his breath in a rush. Had Ben not been paying close attention, he would never have heard it and he certainly wouldn't have been able to understand what had just been said.

"So you're upset because…"

"Because I'm clumsy and I ruined it," Jimmy looked down at his top.

"You didn't ruin anything, Jimmy. The date was great, and I don't mind that we didn't kiss right then and their plus I'm pretty sure we will have lots of other chances to kiss tonight"

"Really?" Jimmy looked almost shocked at the words Ben had just spouted out but it cleared quickly. Then he began to look very bashful as his cheeks began to turn a light red.

"Yes, really," ben smirked resisted rolling his eyes as he understood the reaction. "I want to be with you always."

Jimmy smiled shyly again. "Okay."

Ben pulled up in front of the Flat. He switched off the engine. But They didn't get out immediately.

"Jimmy?" Ben turned to face his boyfriend, who was watching him closely.

"I just-" he broke off, hesitated and then darted across, pressing his lips quickly against bens before pulling back just as quickly and opening the door. Ben grabbed his wrist to stop him leaving and tugged him back. Jimmy looked confused until Ben gripped the back of his neck and gently pulled him back in for a deeper, yet still brief, kiss. When he pulled back, Jimmy was flushing.

"How was that for a not so first date kiss?" Ben asked, lowly, kissing him lightly once more and then releasing him. Jimmys widening grin as they both climbed out the car spoke louder than any words.

Ben was already planning their next date. This time, it was his turn to let Jimmy in.


End file.
